Algo para Proteger
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: La continuacion de mi anterior fic. Accelerator esta preocupado por algo que pueda sucederle a Last Order debido al embarazo. Sin embargo, eso no es todo ¿como reaccionaran los demas al oir la noticia? y ¿Que pasara si el cuerpo de Last no esta capacitado para tener un bebé en su interior?


_**Esta es la continuación de mi anterior Fic "Accelerator y Last Order" Si no lo has leído, sería preferible que entraras a leerlo, muchas gracias n.n . Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece (solo Yoru-kun xD), bueno, ya aclarado esto, comencemos!**_

**CAPITULO 1: "Preocupación"**

Ocho años han pasado, ocho años que habían volado sin ser tomados en cuenta. Aunque el tiempo no era en realidad el problema, no se quejaba ni le interesaba cuanto tiempo pasaba ni pudiera pasar, lo que le acongojaba en esos momentos era que el cuerpo de la chica que estaba durmiendo tan cómoda recargada sobre su hombro terminara colapsando debido a la criatura que estaba creciendo en su interior.

El cuerpo de Last Order era artificial, había sido creado de un día para otro y forzado a crecer en cuestión de semanas...¿Por cuánto tiempo podría mantener a un ser ajeno dentro de sí? Ella tenía un cuerpo frágil... Sin duda era peligroso para ella estar embarazada.

Ciertamente él no quería pensar mucho en ello, pero tampoco es como pudiera ignorarlo. Estaba preocupado ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es decir, la mujer que amaba podría perder la vida si algo se complicaba demasiado. _Su_ hijo podría poner en riesgo a Last Order.

Aun sonaba extraño decirlo en su mente. _Su hijo_. Una pequeña criatura que había surgido de un acto de amor inconsciente, él solo había amado a Last con su cuerpo, jamás creyó que pudiera engendrar un hijo dentro de ella. ¿Por qué nunca pensó en esa posibilidad? ¡Porque simplemente era imposible!

Sin embargo, al parecer no lo era…

Y tampoco era como si él pudiera conversar de las preocupaciones que lo inundaban mente a ella, ni decirle que corría peligro por estar en ese estado. Si lo hacía, ella seguramente pondría esa molesta cara triste que él tanto odiaba.

-Mocosa...-murmuro el albino agitando ligeramente el hombro donde se recargaba la joven de cabellos castaños.

-"..."-

-Oye, mocosa, ya casi llegamos- insistió levantando un poco más el tono de su voz.

-"humm... Deja dormir un poco más a Misaka..."-se quejo la chica acurrucándose mas sobre el hombro ajeno.

-... - Accelerator la miro por un momento sin decir nada -No pienses que te cargare hasta el departamento si te quedas dormida- advirtió mientras aproximaba una pálida mano hasta el brazo de su protegida.

-"humn"- respondió ella a modo de queja antes de abrir lentamente los ojos y soltar un bostezo- "Misaka quiere ser cargada de princesa" comenta Misaka Misaka intentando convencerte.- dijo mientras tallaba su ojo izquierdo y miraba adormilada a su prometido.

-Ni lo sueñes mocosa, eres pesada- contesto el peliblanco dirigiendo su mirada al exterior de la ventana del taxi en donde viajaban. -"Mõ... Misaka no es pesada... Misaka es delgada y ligera" Dice Misaka Mi...-Respondió la castaña silenciando a mitad de su oración.

-¿Mocosa?- pregunto Accelerator girando nuevamente el rostro a donde ella preocupado. Fue entonces que la joven se dejo caer sobre las piernas del hombre joven al lado de ella regresando a su sueño.

-Tsk... Que mocosa tan molesta...- se quejo el albino antes de poner una blanca mano sobre el cabello del clon y comenzar a acariciar con cariño.- Debe haber sido un día cansado...- comento para si en un suspiro.

…

Los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, que permanecía abierta por el calor que hacía, logrando alcanzar sus blancos brazos, sin embargo no los sentía, después de todo aun dormido rechazaba los rayos UV con sus poderes. Accelerator yacía acostado en su cama sin nada más que unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera negra cubriendo su pálido cuerpo.

La noche anterior no había dormido en absoluto, hacia tan solo como tres horas atrás que sus ojos habían podido cerrarse para descansar, pues en su cabeza solo giraba la palabra "embarazo".

En ese mismo momento, algo ya estaba creciendo en el interior de la mocosa, y en unos meses más ya estaría fuera de ella.

No tenía idea de si debía estar feliz o seguir preocupándose por su prometida.

Si, su cabeza era un lio total aun.

-agh…- se quejo al sentir que algo cálido y de peso ligero se abalanzaba sobre él y se dejaba caer sin consideración alguna, y a pesar de no molestarse dejo salir un sonido a modo de queja de su garganta.

-"Es de mañana, levántate" dice Misaka Misaka con voz animada mientras intenta despertarte- Dijo ella comenzando a tirar de la playera de Accelerator mientras permanecía sentada sobre el estomago de su protector.

-Que molesta eres…- se quejo el albino con fastidio antes de girarse sobre la cama haciendo caer a Last Order al lado de él.

-"Dormir demás es malo" dice Misaka Misaka regañándote- respondió la castaña mirando el rostro de su amante.

El peliblanco abrió finalmente los ojos para mirar a la mocosa con cara de pocos amigos esperando que notara las ojeras debajo de sus ojos rojos.

La castaña simplemente le miro y sonrió de manera alegre logrando provocar que su prometido suspirara con fastidio y cubriera su rostro con una almohada.

-Cállate y déjame dormir de una maldita vez- dijo aun cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

-"¡Vamos! Despierta"- Chillo la castaña sujetando la playera negra de Accelerator y tirando fuertemente de ella como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición! – Se quejo con frustración el albino mientras quitaba la almohada de su cara y la arrojaba a la cabeza de la chica que lo molestaba.

…

-"Pero bueno… en realidad es extraño que Misaka despertara de la nada en su cama ¿sabes?" comenta Misaka Misaka demostrando su sorpresa- dijo la joven mientras miraba a su protector quien estaba al frente de ella en la mesa donde desayunaban.

-¿Donde está lo extraño? maldita mocosa problemática…- mascullo en voz baja quejándose por la distracción de Last Order- Como sea, cállate y comete el cereal – repuso mientras introducía una cucharada de cereal en su boca.

-"¡Hump! que malo…" dice Misaka Misaka mientras come desganadamente- respondió la castaña comenzando a jugar con la cuchara y el cereal frente a ella.

-…- El peliblanco la fulmino con la mirada al ver que sus palabras eran ignoradas.

-"Misaka…"- dijo la joven sin dejar de mirar fijamente el plato de cereal. – "Misaka… no sabe que pensar sobre lo que le dijeron…" dice Misaka Misaka refiriéndose a ayer en el hospital….-

Accelerator la miro con preocupación por un momento. Sus ojos lucían un poco tristes y era extraño no verla tan alegre como siempre ¿Qué se supone que debía responder cuando ella lucia así?

-"Accelerator… Misaka… Misaka está preocupada…" – susurro con la voz opaca y quebradiza.

El hombre paso saliva y sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

En realidad no tenía idea de que debería decir. Sabía que debía responder con algo que la relajara, pero ¿Cómo? Él estaba preocupado más que ella, no sabía cómo aliviarla cuando él estaba en una situación peor… Sin embargo…

-No tienes de que preocuparte…- respondió mirando a los ojos a Last Order.

Al oir eso, la joven levanto la mirada y enfoco sus castaños ojos sobre los rojos que la miraban.

-"pero…"-

-Estarás bien… el cara de sapo lo dijo ¿no es verdad? Solo debemos tener mucho cuidado…- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-"Accelerator…"- musito en voz baja y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se humedecieron conmoviéndose por las palabras de su amante.

-Tonta…- dijo el albino burlonamente mientras ponía su pálida mano sobre la cabeza de su prometida y comenzaba a despeinar su cabello cariñosamente – No dejare que nada te pase-

-"Si"- contesto ella sonriendo cálidamente como era de costumbre en ella.

Sin duda, él cumpliría con esas palabras, haría hasta lo imposible porque Last Order siguiera con vida. Aunque… Aunque… no sabría que hacer si para salvarla tendría que sacar al niño de su interior… Definitivamente, él no odiaba a aquella criatura, era su hijo después de todo…

-"Ne, Accelerator…" – llamo Last haciendo que Accelerator saliera de sus pensamientos

-¿hum?-

-"Yomikawa debe estar preocupada… y… Creo que debemos informarle también a onee-sama…"-

**Hola minna-sama xD muchísimas gracias por pedirme que hiciera una secuela, LOS AMO! y bueno, pues bueno, no es que este abandonando este fi (a penas lo inicio) es solo que terminare otro fanfic para dedicarme de lleno a éste, espero que les guste este primer capítulo, dejen sus comentarios en un review y bueno, no subiré capítulos por un tiempo (terminare primero mi otro fanfic) posiblemente hasta febrero me ponga a actualizar de manera regular. Muchas gracias y muchos besos n.n**


End file.
